


Do AIs Dream of Robot Goats?

by SixStepsAway



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/M, and for season 5 in general, implied romantic connotations but it's mostly gen i think, vague spoilers for 5x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixStepsAway/pseuds/SixStepsAway
Summary: It's all over, the universe is safe and everyone's okay.Khylen owes John a thank you.





	Do AIs Dream of Robot Goats?

It’s all over. Aneela and Kendry are going home and taking Jaq with them, for now. D’av and Dutch… they’re getting married, in their own way.

Johnny has robot goats to get to, but it feels an awful lot like goodbye in a very permanent way. 

“Jaqobis.”

Ah, yes. Khylen. The cockroach that dies and dies but never stays dead. Dutch says he goes free, says he gets to live, but that doesn’t mean John likes him here on Lucy—Newcy. _Newcy_. 

He pivots on his heel and folds his arms. “What?” he says. “And make it quick, before I go find Dutch and tell her you hacked into our systems earlier. Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

Khylen’s eyebrow rises up towards his hairline. “I knew you would,” he says. He rests his hands behind his back. “I wanted to say thank you, for taking care of Yala so well all these years. Better than I ever could.”

“Her name is Dutch,” Johnny says, a little defensive. 

“For that, too,” Khylen says with an incline of his head. 

“Well, you haven’t thanked me yet,” John starts, intending to continue into saying he can thank him by leaving, but Khylen cuts him off. 

“I have, actually,” he says. “Don’t forget your things.”

“My things?” Johnny says. 

“Your room.” Khylen walks out, leaves Newcy and—John hopes—their lives, forever. 

“My room?” he grumbles to himself. Trust Khylen to pull some last minute shenanigans to ruin their lives. 

He finds a Khylen box on his bed and his blood runs cold as he approaches it. There’s no way Khylen thinks he’ll— what? Go kill someone? 

He opens the box, already preparing to go tell Dutch, and inside he finds a PDA. “What the—” 

“John,” Newcy says. “Are you disappointed with your present?” 

“I don’t even know what it—” He stops. Newcy sounds like Lucy and, more than that, the voice isn’t coming from the comms. 

He turns slowly to see her standing opposite his bed in the corner of the room he didn’t see when he walked in. She’s in that purple dress, has those silly ginger bangs. 

“Is this a joke?” he says, staring at her. “You—” He figures it out quickly. They’d found Aneela’s source to make Kendry and Khylen Hullen so Jaq would never be alone once they figured out he wasn’t aging. One day he’d want to be aged up with science, but for now he has a childhood.

But Aneela can pull things from the green. Fake things. 

“You’re not real,” he says, exhaling with a sigh. “You’re... a green shade. Like Pawter.”

“I am real, John.” She steps towards him and he takes a nervous step back. “Khylen and Aneela made me. I’m a combination of yours, Dutch’s and D’avin’s memories of Lucy, Lucy’s off-site backup, and of Newcy, all downloaded into a human body.”

That catches him off guard as he processes. “A human body?” he says. He hesitates. “If you’re... all those things... you’re really...?” 

“I’m really Lucy,” she says, stepping closer again. She walks like a robot. She’ll need teaching how to walk like a human. 

He can do that. 

He exhales again and stares at her, trying not to cry. “And the...” He holds up the PDA.

“So I can connect with the ship,” she says. 

He breathes in this time and reaches out towards her. He pushes her shoulder just lightly and his hand doesn’t phase through. He touches her. “Oh.”

“Are you displeased, John?” she asks. 

“No,” he says, staring like she’ll vanish if he looks away. “No, gods no. I missed you so much.”

“I did not miss you as I remember no time apart,” she says, “but I imagine if I did, I would have also missed you.”

He wraps her up in his arms. 

“This is my first hug,” she says as she puts hers around him. “Am I doing it right?”

“Yeah, Lucy Girl,” he whispers. “Yeah, you are.” 

“Dutch said,” she says, and the last worries about the dangers of this gift ebb away to nothing, “that I should ask you about sausages.”

He pulls back from the hug and snags his bag. “Huh, oh, she did, did she?” 

“I have three hundred thousand sausage recipes in my database,” she says, standing like a mannequin, “but I do not know if I can cook.”

He smiles at her like she personally hung the moon for him. “That’s okay,” he says, “I’ll teach you.” He swings an arm around her shoulders and they move for the door. “Ever seen robot goats in person?”

“You know that I have not,” she says. 

He laughs. “Yet,” he says as they walk out.


End file.
